


深夜幻想-路人X迪巴拉-关于阿迪达斯的活动

by dubianosamu



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 谁让这个活动的你迪那么好看路人！路人！





	深夜幻想-路人X迪巴拉-关于阿迪达斯的活动

#深夜幻想  
#阿迪达斯店员X迪巴拉

 

米兰是时尚之都，任何品牌都不放过能进驻这里的机会，阿迪达斯也不例外。  
这次活动请来了尤文图斯一线队的队员，米兰的旗舰店装点着黑白的色彩，而人气最高的迪巴拉当仁不让地做了主角。  
他穿着新款的外套，白色很清新，黑色的队徽和线条把单调的白色衬得很酷。人群里的女孩们因为他的笑而尖叫连连，他在台上做Dybalamask，所有人都在大喊。  
他回到店里，签名仪式告一段落，店员邀请他尝试创作自己的T恤，这是这次活动的主打。他趴在电脑前，两条腿稍稍张开，桌子太矮了，他的屁股因为这个动作而翘得明显。  
负责招待的店员陪他设计，一件寓意为Mask动作的T恤在电脑上被绘制出来。然后是烫印花，他好奇的看着机器，微微弯下腰去看瘦高的意大利店员如何操作。  
他的眼神真要命啊。  
负责的店员看起来比他大不了几岁，或许年龄更小，有着漂亮的蓝色眼珠和棕金色头发，但是在迪巴拉好奇的眼神中差点手抖。  
T恤印好了，他举起来递给迪巴拉，因为身高，他看到足球明星抬起头对着他露出了漂亮的笑容。  
真好看，长着少年气脸的10号球员如是说，抖了抖那件衣服。  
如果你需要的话可以换上试试。也许是出于某些原因，他鬼使神差的这样说，这不是活动流程的安排，按照计划迪巴拉应该在T恤背面签名然后拿着它拍照。  
但是迪巴拉嘴角上扬，挑起了一边的眉毛，问道，哪里可以换呢？  
今天店里人太多了，更衣间挤不过去，他把阿根廷人带到员工更衣间。  
那里没有人。但也不如外面有隔间。  
迪巴拉直接拉下了外套的拉链，他白色的夹克底下什么都没穿，只有漂亮的腹肌和上面勾人的文身。男人强迫自己挪开视线，明明在比赛直播里他也曾经不止一次看见这个人的裸上身，但现在他们距离不到一米，这效果太过分的美妙。  
他大概硬了。  
迪巴拉也许看见了，就算看不见，也闻到了房间里的信息素。不过他毫不在意，从他进场之后，这个负责接待的小哥一直跟着他，用仰慕的、近乎炽热的目光把他盯得死死的，他不介意为自己的粉丝提供一点福利。于是他把白色夹克放在凳子上，然后伸手——轻轻勾住了男人的脖子。  
他们在更衣室里接吻，迪巴拉的黑色运动裤被扯下来，他没有穿内裤，难以想象他是如何在大庭广众下扭动着屁股跳了舞。  
他趴在柜子上，翘起自己的臀部，腰线惊人的好看，意大利人没忍住，附身亲吻了他的肩胛、后背和腰窝，用两只手握着那有点肉感的臀狠狠的揉了一下。  
迪巴拉喘得很厉害，就像他比赛到90分钟时那样，被人揉搓着臀瓣让他羞涩但又动情，他把脸埋进手臂里，掩饰住自己脸上的惊慌。  
这场性事的时间很紧张，男人争分夺秒地进入他，享受柔软而湿润的身体，那里好似习惯了插入，并不抗拒，又很妥帖。他的动作并不温柔，每次都尽力打开到全部，按着阿根廷人的腰送进去，用手把玩他的肉。  
结束的时候，他抽出来抵在小宝石的腿上，把眼眸失神的男孩翻过来，亲吻着他的嘴唇，被弄脏的腿间星星点点。男孩笑着勾住他的肩膀，轻轻地开口感谢他没有在里面，这样会不方便清理。  
迪巴拉套上了外套，他还是没穿那件T恤。他在媒体面前给T恤签名，然后把它留在了米兰店里做展示。


End file.
